summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Christening
“One does not pick up a weapon hoping die quietly in their bed. They pick one up so that those they love can. But you will not be alone in this fate…” -Verain Lore, First of his Name Overview Christening is the general name for the magic school based around the naming of one’s weapon, binding it to the caster’s soul and self, as well as granting it enchantments or spells. Disciplines Imbuing The first school, “Imbuing”, is the most basic part of the study, while also being the most vital. This is the action of taking a weapon/armor/item and fusing it with a small portion of one’s soul. This process is relatively simple, requiring only basic levels of magical and spiritual training. As the process occurs, the caster will give the item a ‘name’, sealing the binding. The item, now bound to the caster, is ready to be used in the other schools of Christening. Conducting The second school, “Conducting”, is most often the next step in training, as well as making up a bulk of what Christening has to offer as a magic. This is the action of channeling Magical, Spiritual, Mental, or any other form of energy through one’s Named item, and using it as a conduit for spellcasting/abilities. For weapons, this most often takes the form of empowering it with elemental damages, increasing its speed or strength, or allowing spells to be cast through it. The energies one can channel and the abilities one can use via Conducting vary and greatly depend on the Caster’s ability in the schools of both the energy being transferred, as well as Christening as a whole. Harvesting The third school is a massive leap in skill level from the previous two, being named “Harvesting”. Requiring great training and ability in both magics, spiritual, and Christening, this is the act of taking a currently named and bound item, and transferring that bond to another item. This is most often used in ‘upgrading’ equipment, allowing one to keep any skills learned with their current Named equipment, while still getting stronger items. The great skill required in this magic is simply due to it being what is essentially a small soul transfer. Embedding The last and most powerful, as well as most skillful, school is “Embedding”. This is the magic of fully binding oneself to the Named item, taking it on as a partner for life. Doing this not only requires great skill in Christening, but also long experience with the item in question. The item needs to be important, even vital, to the Caster, seeing it not just as a weapon but a partner. Embedding an item binds it to one’s soul entirely, making the item and it one. As a result, the item gains great strength and ability, at the cost of being extremely vulnerable to the Caster. If the Embedded item is destroyed or damaged, so will be the Caster’s soul. This also holds the cost of no longer being able to imbue new items, due to the remainder of the Caster’s soul being bound to the Embedded item. Learning Process Christening in itself consists of multiple ‘schools’, each of which focus on a differing aspect of the study. While all are technically supported by the same magics, each part of the study are radically different, requiring their own supplies, abilities, and training. Category:Abilities Category:Mana Category:Spirit Category:Mental